This invention relates to countermeasure systems, particularly to systems for providing a protective cover against homing and/or fire control devices operating upon infrared, sonar, or microwave reflected energy or for confusing search and tracking devices, and more particularly to a system for sequentially bursting the payload containing material capable of providing a more uniform, widespread protective cover.